


Drunken Kisses

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Day 1, F/M, NSFW, Smut, ellickweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie finds the one drink that makes her slightly drunk...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ellick Week Day 1: "“We need to talk about what happened last night.”
> 
> Sorry, I know I'm late with this one! 
> 
> I know technically Ellie "can't get drunk", but for this one I changed it a little. So bear with me.
> 
> Also, I don't normally write smut, so this is probably lame. I'm gonna go hide anyways!🙈😂

“Hey, Ellie, girl...” Kasie came walking towards the blonde agent. She had to yell because the bar they were at was particularly crowded today. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough for today?”

Ellie frowned but knocked the liquor back anyway. Apparently, they’d found the one drink that could get Special Agent Eleanor Bishop tipsy. A special mixture by that nice barkeeper who had given her the drink with a wink. Ellie knew by the looks he gave her across the bar that he definitely had interest in her. But Ellie ignored it. All she could think about was her insanely attractive co-worker/best friend. Even a simple black turtleneck could send her thoughts into overdrive these days.

“Oh, Kasie! Hi. There you are! You should try one of these insanely good drinks.” Ellie called out, trying to focus her attention back to the bar and her friend who shot her some worried glances now.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Ellie?” The younger woman repeated her question. “Let me call you a cab. Go home and have a goodnight sleep. You deserve it. The case was a tough nut to crack.”

“What? No! I’m good. No need to go home yet,” Ellie replied nonchalantly.

Kasie Hines had a hard time convincing her slightly drunk friend to call it a night. But after she’d told her that Jack would drive Delilah across town and Kasie didn’t need a cab to get home because she lived close-by, Ellie was finally giving in. The girls had gone out for a spontaneous girls’ night out to celebrate the now closed case. But since the other women wanted to get home, Ellie finally gave in. There was no reason for her to stay – least of all the bartender.

\----

It was already close to 1.30 am when Ellie asked the cabby to make a quick stop at Nicholas Torres’ apartment. His apartment was only a few blocks away from hers anyway.  
She didn’t exactly know what she was doing or why she was doing it. The alcohol made her tipsy but she was still in possession of her physical powers. But she was definitely acting impulsively.

The blonde knocked on Nick’s door and rang the doorbell to make sure he knew there was someone at the door. Maybe she was more drunken than she thought she was.

After what appeared to be hours for her, Nick finally opened the door. He wore loose-fitted pyjama pants, low on his hips. No t-shirt. His abs were clearly visible to Ellie. _And damn did she notice them._ Ellie caught her breath and cleared her throat. Who had allowed this man to be so hot? In the middle of the night?! Nick’s hair was tousled – she'd woken him up.

Nick looked at her, still half-asleep and confused at the sight in front of him.

“Ellie! What –” He stopped midsentence while Ellie took a few steps in his direction.

Before Nick could speak again, the blonde agent took him completely by surprise. In the blink of an eye, Ellie’s lips were on his, her hands in his hair. In a reflex, Nick’s hands moved around her body. His hands on her hips dragged her even closer to him as he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around hers.

Out of a sudden, the touch against Nick’s lips was gone. He opened his eyes but Ellie was already turning around and walking down towards a cab waiting for her. Her steps seemed a little insecure and thinking of it, he’d tasted alcohol when they’d kissed. The Latino called after Ellie but she didn’t turn around. She got in the car and told the cabby to drive her home. She licked her lips, still tasting Nick’s mint toothpaste on her lips and the feeling of his hands on her hips... _This was one hell of a kiss!_

\----

The young agent woke up a few hours later, her head pounding. She might not have felt the full influence of the alcohol last night but she definitely experienced the full load of consequences now.  
Ellie did her morning routine and called Gibbs to tell him she’d be a little late. He told her to take her time – they'd only do paperwork anyway and Jack had already told him about their girls’ night.

Ellie sat at her desk most of the day – coffee and the meds she’d taken to cure her hangover only helped a little. Thankfully, the day went by pretty uneventful, for a change. But the glances Nick kept throwing at her across the bullpen bugged her. _Why was he staring at her like she was an alien??_

Ellie tried to remember if she’d done something weird last night. She knew she’d been at the bar with Kasie, Jack and Delilah. The barkeeper had mixed some extraordinarily strong drinks for her and eventually Kasie had called a cab for Ellie. So far, so good. But what happened after that?

_Oh god_. It hit her. Instead of driving straight back home, she’d asked the driver to stop at Nick’s place. Deep in thought, Ellie touched her lips. She thought she could still feel his lips brushing against hers. A taste of mint and sleep... _Oh no!_ _Had she really been that drunk?!?_ She’d freaking kissed him. Nick Torres. Co-worker. Best friend. The details were still blurry, the alcohol must’ve hit her harder than expected.

From then on, Ellie tried to act as normal as possible. But her mind was running wild. She couldn’t get the thought of kissing Nick out of her head. She wanted to do it again. Desperately. Ellie couldn’t even look at him afraid he’d be able to see her thoughts written all over her face. She knew she was blushing the whole time but when someone mentioned it, she’d just shrug it off as caused by the alcohol.

Ellie was still too hungover to deal with this whole drunken kiss thing and, fortunately, she was able to convince Gibbs to let her go home early.

As soon as she got home, Ellie put her favourite yoga pants and a loose-fitted tank top on and took a spot on the couch. She fell asleep almost in an instant.

\----

It was early evening as Ellie woke up from a very _intense_ dream involving a certain co-worker who looked damn fine in his leather jacket on a motorcycle. She took a look around, startled by the reason for her sudden awakening. There it was again – a loud knock on the door.

Ellie got up from her couch, at least she felt a lot better after her nap. Her head wasn’t pounding as much as before. Still blinking away the sleep, she opened the door to reveal Nick standing on her doorstep. The Latino agent stood there, completely out of breath and soaked wet from the rain that had started pouring a few hours ago.

“Nick - what are you doing here?” Ellie was surprised. “Did you walk all the way here?” She couldn’t help but stare at Nick, his wet clothes stuck to his body and she could make out almost every single one of his well-formed muscles.

Nick stepped inside her apartment, looking at her with piercing eyes. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”

Ellie was taken aback by his sincerity and immediacy. “Eh...Well...What about last night?” She asked stuttering. She was well aware that she was stalling, but she didn’t know how to respond.

“The kiss, Ellie. This world-changing, passionate kiss we exchanged last night,” Nick said with an amused sparkle in his eyes. He could see right through her façade. “Did you mean it?”

Ellie blushed but she had to stand her ground now. “Yes,” she whispered.

It didn’t take more for him to invade her personal space. Nick put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her back against the kitchen counter. She squeaked with pleasure, “Nick, you’re dropping wet! There’s water all over the floor.”

He placed a finger over her mouth. “Shush, babe. I have an idea on how you could warm me up,” Nick said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Ellie started to giggle but stopped as soon as she felt Nick’s lips on hers. She moved her hands around his neck, pulling him closer – not caring about his wet clothes anymore.

They stood there, pressed against her kitchen counter for ages when Nick suddenly pulled away from her. But before Ellie could protest, Nick lifted her up and walked them over to her bedroom. He came to a halt just in front of her bed, slowly letting her down on her own feet again but his fingers – sliding down her sides – never leaving her body.

For a moment Ellie just stared at him. Finally – finally she could look at him without the fear of being caught staring. She took it all in – his well-defined jawline, his beard stubbles that she’d come to love and his tousled dark hair and of course, his body – as hard as steel – and the sexual arousal that was already evident through his now tight pants.

Ellie must’ve been staring at him for quite a while if the amused expression on his face was any indication. But instead of making a teasing comment, he just returned it by moving his eyes up and down her body. Her own athletic figure, the tank top that was only barely covering the upper half of her body now because one strap had already moved down her shoulder. Ellie’s cleavage was on full display – Nick took a deep breath. How did he deserve someone so _gorgeous_? Ellie looked like an angel with her long locks falling down her shoulders – an angel with a very sinful gaze and a promising smirk on her lips by the time his eyes had reached her face again.

The two lovers didn’t need any words to communicate. Both knew exactly what they wanted. Nick slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up and tossed it on the floor while Ellie freed him from his black tee. She took her time by moving her hands across his bare chest. The rest of their clothes followed until they only stood in underwear in front of each other.

Nick flushed her body against his chest again, his hands in her hair and his lips putting tiny, lingering kisses on her neck. As his mouth reached her breasts just above her bra, Ellie’s hands tugged at his hair –making sure he wouldn’t stop. Although Nick was still wet and cold from the rain, they could practically feel the temperature rising in her bedroom.

Nick gently pushed her on the bed and moved above her – never stopping to put hot kisses on her skin.  
But Ellie wanted more. She could feel the desire cursing through her veins – the need to have him closer, to be one with him. The blonde took measures in her own hands – literally.

She let her hands roam down his lower back until she reached his boxers. With an effortless tug, she’d uncovered his readiness. A shiver went through his spine when Ellie took his aroused cock between her fingers. Ellie’s hand moved up and down – his lust-filled expression and the way his breath got caught only fuelled her speed of actions.

Before he lost total control over his body, Nick moved his free hand down her body and took her panties off. Within seconds, Nick pushed one finger inside her. Ellie inhaled sharply and her vision became blurred. He knew exactly how to hit the right spots – Ellie's toes curled with want.

Nick unzipped her bra and tossed it across the room with his other hand. He kissed Ellie again, sucking at her upper lip. It felt like fire was cursing through their bodies as Nick deepened the kiss, their tongues now playing with each other while the movements of their hands got more hastily with each second.

Ellie had almost reached the climax when Nick suddenly pulled his fingers out. Just as she was about to protest, he’d taken her hand on his cock signalling for her to stop the movement. Only seconds later, Nick already pushed inside her – the sensation of having his full size inside of her almost caused Ellie to black out.

Fortunately, before she could really lose consciousness, Nick started moving inside her. With every push and pull, their breathing sped up – the heat between them rising and sweat forming on their bodies.

Nick’s hand stroked Ellie’s nipples and added even more pleasure. It was her turn now to suck his bottom lip into her mouth as he let his hands wander towards her centre again. The newly added sensation of his hands working her, made her body ache. If possible, Nick picked up the pace even more – pushing inside her with sensual force.

Ellie’s hands on his back caused scratched on his skin because she dug in her nails in lust. The lovers moaned simultaneously in pleasure – the only sounds in Ellie’s apartment besides their joined panting.

Ellie pulled away from his lips, ever so slightly that they could breathe each other’s air, causing a dizziness as her hips lifted up an inch. Nick’s knees shook and her whole body underneath him trembled. With a loud “Fuck, Ellie”, they both felt the earth stutter on its axis.

Small shockwaves still cursing through their entangled bodies, both looked at each other in amazement – placing tiny kisses on the other’s face.

After a while, the couple lay beside each other and shared whispered confessions before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
